By Youniverse
by Little Freya
Summary: "Aku pikir kami terpisah terlalu jauh jadi..." / "LDR itu bukan hal yang mudah." / NCT Fict! Johnny x Yuta; JohnYu vers. / Rating bisa naik di chapter tertentu / DLDR / Yuta and Johnny love story. / Mind to RnR?
1. Tokyo, December 3rd

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 1. Tokyo, December 3** **rd**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **drama** **,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Nakamoto Yuta [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **WARNING!**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan hasil remake sekaligus terjemahan dari fanfiction yang berjudul sama, Youniverse, milik author tsucchi73 dengan cast WINNER's Mino and his ex member, Taehyun. Thanks a lot for the chance to remake this fanfiction. Thanks again before this you help me a lot to finish my Melted. Kekekekeke~**

 **Anyway, ff ini sebelumnya pernah aku terjemahin dengan cast Yuta – Naruto, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA /slapped/. Karena saya tiba-tiba pengen nerjemahin ff ini pakai cast NCT hehehehehehe. Meskipun terjemahan, tapi sedikit banyak penggambaran menyesuaikan dengan gaya penulisan saya ya, heheh ^^**

 **Okay, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Link asli: https: - www asianfanfics com - story - view - 1142419 - youniverse - romance - winner – namsong (ganti strip (-) dengan slash (/), spasi dengan titik)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Tokyo – December 3**_ _ **rd**_

"Apa?! Putus?!" suara Taeyong meninggi tanpa peduli akan kenyataan bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Yuta menggeleng—menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Apa ia berselingkuh?"

"Tidak," jawab Yuta setenang mungkin. "Kami… baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?! Yang benar saja!" Yuta melirik Taeyong yang benar-benar menunjukkan tampang kesalnya saat ini. "Kau harus menjelaskannya secara logis padaku!"

Yang bersangkutan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Kami pikir… ini tidak akan berlanjut dengan baik. Kami rasa… kami terpisah terlalu jauh, jadi—"

"Putus adalah pilihan yang tepat," Taeyong melanjutkan kalimat Yuta. Pria berambut coklat terang itu sadar kalau Taeyong begitu peduli padanya, itu sebabnya ia terdengar begitu kesal.

"Ya, jadi dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang tersakiti," pria bermata bulat itu menyeruput minumannya sebentar. "Ia bisa bebas mendapatkan pacar lagi tanpa perlu khawatir soal diriku, begitu pula denganku."

Taeyong memasukkan semua kentang yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya dan meninggalkan remah-remah pada karton merah itu. "Kau memutuskan hal itu sepihak, kan?"

"Tidak!" Yuta secara otomatis berteriak. "M-maksudku… Y-ya benar aku yang mengusulkan ide itu padanya dan aku tidak menyangka ia setuju. Ya… jadi beginilah aku sekarang… _being single again_ ," ia tersenyum lembut pada Taeyong yang tampaknya benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini. Pria berambut _cherry-blonde_ itu menyesap sodanya tanpa mengatakan apapun atau memandang si pria Nakamoto yang sudah sangat jelas menunggu responnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau baik-baik saja, _teme_! Itu menjijikkan!"

Yuta merasa tertusuk, namun ia tetap menampilkan senyumnya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Singkat?

Hehehe iya memang singkat karena memang cara author orinya nulis begini :'D

Kalo nda puas bacanya, maaf banget ya :c

Last, RnR, ya?

-with love,

Little Freya


	2. Chicago, December 2nd

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 2. Chicago, December 2** **nd**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **AU,** **angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Nakamoto Yuta [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

Yuhuu!

Saya kembali dengan chapter keduanya yang pastinya singkat sekali ^^"

Terima kasih sudah ada yang sempet baca, ya ampun saya seneng bgt loh :'D

Okelah saya lanjutkan kalau begitu, berhubung cerita originalnya uda tamat, saya usahakan juga menamatkan fict ini secepet mungkin.

Happy reading~

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Chicago – December 2**_ _ **nd**_

" _Lebih baik kita putus._ "

Johnny sungguh yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, tetapi… tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?!

" _Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Maafkan aku,_ " ujar suara seberang. Meskipun hanya lewat ponsel, Johnny bisa langsung menangkap ada getaran di suara itu. " _Aku pikir… lebih baik kita berakhir sampai disini saja._ "

Johnny membatin. Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Ia tidak menyangka kalau kalimat itu akan ia dengar secepat ini. _Well_ …

"Ada apa, Yuta? Kita baik-baik saja kan, selama ini? Tapi…" Johnny menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Yuta memiliki orang yang ia sukai selain dirinya di luar sana? Tidak, Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat percaya pada pria Jepang itu dan ia sangat tahu Yuta bukanlah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu.

" _Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa disini… M-maksudku, aku hanya…_ " Yuta tampaknya kesulitan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, " _A-aku ingin kau bisa bebas dengan hidupmu sendiri tanpa hubungan kita yang seperti ini_ ," Yuta agak menekankan kata 'seperti ini'. " _M-maksudku… jarak. Y-ya aku pikir jarak yang terbentang antara kita terlalu… jauh…_ "

Tangan Johnny sudah mengepal. _Fuck_! Demi Tuhan, lelaki jangkung itu sudah paham sejak lama soal itu.

" _J-Johnny… A-aku benar-benar minta maaf…_ "

Johnny menghela nafas berat—sungguh sangat berat—yang bahkan sepertinya didengar oleh calon mantan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak… Aku minta maaf Yuta, kalau saja aku bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya…"

Hening, namun auranya begitu canggung. Johnny kembali mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

" _A-aku hanya berpikir… kalau ini bisa… menjadi jalan yang terbaik… untuk kita…_ "

Terbaik? Johnny benar-benar tidak memahami cara berpikir seorang Nakamoto Yuta. Mereka sudah melewati masa-masa sulit seperti ini setahun belakangan dan setelahnya anak itu meminta putus. Sungguh? Jalan terbaik harus seperti ini?

" _A-aku tahu ini terdengar sangat bodoh… M-maafkan aku_ ," suara itu kembali terdengar, namun getarannya juga semakin tertangkap jelas. Johnny bisa menjamin setelah ini pasti ia akan menangis.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengatakan maaf terus. Itu bukan salahmu," Johnny berusaha membalas perkataan Yuta dengan nada seceria mungkin untuk memberikan lawan bicaranya itu sedikit ketenangan. "Kita sama-sama tahu hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit untuk dilakukan dan… itu yang kita alami saat ini kan?"

Yuta terdiam dan menghela nafasnya yang dengan sangat jelas mampu ditangkap oleh Johnny. " _It's okay_ Yuta _… really_. Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, ya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," itu memang benar. Johnny tidak bisa egois untuk saat ini dan membiarkan menderita seperti itu. Jadi… ia pikir menyetujui keputusan Yuta yang sepihak itu adalah jalan terbaik.

Hening kembali. Kali ini keheningan tercipta cukup panjang, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, " _J-Johnny… Aku benar-benar minta maaf_."

" _It's okay_ , _honey_. Kita tetap bisa berteman, bukan?"

Bisakah?

 **-To Be Continued-**

Hola!

Seperti yang saya bilang, cerita aslinya memang mostingnya pendek" sesuai sama tanggal ^^"

Setelah ini, dua chapternya bakalan pendek-pendek lagi tapi setelah itu agak panjangan dikit kok ^^

Last, mind to RnR? Sankyu! ❤

*bow bersama Yuta*

-with love,

L. F.


	3. Tokyo, December 31st

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 3. London, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **drama** **,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Nakamoto Yuta [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

HALO!

Saya kembali membawa chapter tiga yang pastinya…

Sangat singkat. Heheheheh

Biar ceritanya penasaran gitu kan ga asik kalo langsung semuanya c: /ngga

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review ❤

Okelah kalo begitu, check this out!

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Tokyo – December 31**_ _ **st**_

"Kujemput jam sembilan, oke?" ujar seorang pria berambut coklat terang saat Yuta keluar dari mobilnya. Yang diberi janji menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun," Yuta melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun—si pria surai coklat—sembari tersenyum tipis saat mobil kekasihnya itu kembali bergerak menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Tentu saja, bulan ini musim dingin, tentunya salju turun setiap hari. Meskipun untuk hari ini salju sedang berhenti menghujani bumi, namun angin dingin yang meniup masih mampu menusuk tulang—dan mungkin bisa saja membekukan tulang-tulang itu.

"Aku pulang."

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut—seperti biasa. Yuta hidup sendirian sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, bahkan ia pikir Tokyo dan Chicago tidak jauh berbeda. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar dingin menurutnya, membuatnya teringat kembali dengan musim dingin di Chicago yang sama dinginnya seperti ini. Ya… meskipun ada seseorang disana yang mampu memeluknya dengan begitu mudahnya—asal tahu saja ia orang yang tidak suka disentuh—menariknya tenggelam dalam hangat dekapannya.

Sialan! Tidak, Yuta! Tidak lagi!

Yuta mendengus. Semua sudah berakhir, kan? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Seharusnya ia bisa berhenti memikirkan si jangkung itu! Ya, Nakamoto Yuta, bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengingatnya?

Tanpa menunda waktu, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengisi penuh _bathtub_ -nya dengan air panas, bersamaan dengan dirinya melucuti pakaiannya dan segera menenggelamkan diri dalam kubangan air panas itu—berharap dirinya merasa lebih rileks tanpa beban pikiran apapun. Ia merasa lebih tenang saat pori-porinya menerima air panas itu. Ya… tidak ada hal yang mampu menandingi air panas di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, bahkan pelukannya….

 _Fuck._

Nakamoto Yuta, kupikir kau sudah gila sekarang.

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sosok lelaki itu selalu hadir di pikirannya? Sungguh, ia begitu lelah. Benar-benar lelah sampai ia sendiri kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa letihnya ia saat ini.

Sang DJ itu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua keputusan ini. Jadi… ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini lagi, kan? Ia percaya kalau ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua, dan Yuta berpikir mungkin ia juga beranggapan yang sama dengannya. Kalau lelaki Seo itu tidak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini, pasti ia akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Namun, ia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi Yuta sekalipun setelah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu itu. Yuta yakin, pasti mantan pacarnya itu sedang mencoba untuk hidup di dalam dunianya, seperti dulu.

Ya, seperti dulu.

 **-To Be Continued-**

BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pendek banget ya :v

Iya emang saya kan uda bilang pendek banget, karena ini emang apa ya… bisa jadi oneshot sih tapi kan kalo oneshot jadi nggak pada penasaran nanti /?

Ohiyak kemaren ada juga yang nanya ya putusnya kenapa? Iya, sesuai dengan kata Yuta "jarak kami terlalu jauh", Yuta minta putus karena nggak tahan LDR-an. ^-^ Saya kurang jelas ya nulisnya wkwkwkwkwkwk maaf deh ya :c

Ya udah deh, terakhir…

Mind to RnR? Terima kasih banyak ❤

-with love,

L. Freya


	4. Chicago, December 31st (1)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 4. Chicago, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **drama** **,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **Nakamoto Yuta [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

HALO!

Terima kasih sekali atas readers yang bersedia membaca FF ini :'D

Lalu… kenapa ini pendek sekali?

Ya salahin author aslinya yha jangan saya : *lalu ditampar tsucchi73*

Oke pemirsah, langsung saja deh ya, enjoy this~

 **-oOo-**

 **Chicago, December 31** **st**

" _Cheers_!" gelas-gelas itu saling beradu—bersulang—lalu mereka meminum isi gelas itu. Sepertinya, para peminum itu tidak menyadari sudah berapa banyak gelas yang mereka minum.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar terbaik! Ini adalah pesta terbaik yang pernah ada!" Chanyeol yang setengah mabuk berteriak ke arah Sehun. Musik yang mereka putar terlalu keras namun mereka begitu menikmati alunan itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menang… _on that fucking dance competition_."

Sehun mengangguk—merasa bangga. "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Hahahaha," ia tertawa dengan bangganya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan _beer_ sebanyak yang kau mau," Kiba menuangkan _beer_ kembali pada gelas Chanyeol yang setengah kosong. "Hey, Johnny! Kau mau lagi, tidak?"

"Jangan ganggu dia, _bro_! Dia sedang bersenang-senang," Chanyeol menegak _beer_ -nya, tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Johnny tidak menjawab. Ten tampaknya sibuk mengunci bibir Johnny dengan bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. Mereka berbagi ciuman panjang itu, menari bersama dengan kedua lidah mereka yang bertautan, saling menghirup nafas satu sama lain. Mereka berciuman di tengah histeria pesta Sehun malam itu, saling melupakan sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama, John," Ten berbisik rendah di tengah ciuman mereka. Johnny terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya… menatap Ten dengan… tatapan kosongnya. Ten bergerak semakin dekat dengan Johnny, menekan tubuh berkulit putih itu dengan tubuhnya, lalu mulai mencium bibir _juicy_ milik Johnny—lagi.

Johnny hanya memejamkan matanya. Memang ia ada di pesta itu dengan bibirnya yang dikuasai Ten. Namun, otaknya memutar film lama.

Sebuah film yang membuat pikirannya melayang, mengingat betapa manisnya bibir _pinky_ itu untuk pertama kalinya, di pesta yang sama.

Ya, bibir mungil yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Ciluuuuuuuk~ ba!

Hehehehehe

Singkat ya? Memang :

Tapi ini agak lumayan panjang sih /nggak

Chapter depan, bakalan lebih panjang dari ini kok, jadi…

Yang sabar, ya hehehehehe.

Oh iya, terima kasih sekali lagi buat readers yang mau baca ff ini. Serius, aku awalnya ragu mau translate ff ini tapi karena aku penasaran ngetik ff JohnYu itu gimana, ya udah aku nggak peduli deh sama pandangan orang tentang pair ini, hehehe. Karena aku suka, aku buat aja versi mereka hehehe.

Last, mind to review?

Arigatou~~ *bow bareng Yuta*

-with love,

L. F.


	5. Chicago, December 31st (2)

**Title: Youniverse**

 **Chapter: 5. Chicago, December 31** **st**

 **Genre: Romance/Yaoi** **,** **drama** **,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **P.S. Chapter ini, flashback, okay?! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Chicago – December 31**_ _ **st**_

"Hei!" Yuta menoleh saat merasa dirinya dipanggil. Ia menemukan sesosok lelaki berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"U-uhm, h-hei," balas Yuta ragu—senyumnya semakin menguatkan bahwa ia canggung dan tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak berharap ada seseorang yang menemukan dirinya yang tengah berdiri di balkon sementara siswa yang lain sudah menyelami pesta malam itu.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya lelaki itu.

Yuta menggedikkan bahunya. "Uhm… menunggu kembang api? Hehehe."

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Yuta. Ia menyodorkan segelas _beer_ pada Yuta yang menatap pria itu dan gelas _beer_ -nya bergantian. "Untukmu."

"T-terima kasih," si pria Jepang mengambil gelas itu malu-malu membuat si jangkung tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak menikmati pestanya, hmm?" anak itu meneguk _beer_ -nya sembari melirik Yuta. Yang diberi pertanyaan memainkan jemari lentiknya yang tengah memegang gelas.

"Aku… aku tidak sering datang ke acara seperti ini—ah maksudku… aku jarang pergi ke pesta… jadi…"

"Kau lebih menikmati saat sendiri," pria itu menyelesaikan kalimat Yuta. Hanya menebak, namun pria itu tahu pasti bahwa tebakannya mengenai sasaran.

Yang pikirannya tertebak tertawa kecil. "Y-ya… begitulah…"

"Ah, aku pikir tidak seharusnya aku disini. Maaf, ya? Aku mengganggumu ya?" pria itu berinisiatif untuk pergi namun sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil segera menahannya pergi.

"E-eh! T-tunggu!" secara refleks mata bulat itu melebar. Instingnya yang membuatnya memegang pergelangan tangan pria berkulit putih itu. "A-aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh berada disini, kok!"

Mata coklat itu mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau reaksi lelaki berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu… polos? Tiba-tiba tawanya pecah, membuat Yuta kebingungan. Namun detik selanjutnya ia segera menyadari perbuatannya dan buru-buru ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada laki-laki itu. Ia melirik kebingungan, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang tampak kemerahan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku takkan kemana-mana, _okay_?"

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut bersamaan dengan perutnya yang bergejolak aneh. "Terserah," gumam Yuta. Yang lain masih menyisakan tawa, lalu semakin mendekat ke arah Yuta sampai pria itu bisa merasakan kalau Yuta menggigil. Bukan, bukan karena angin dingin yang bertiup. Mungkin hal lain? Entahlah, sang adam itu tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Kita tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja, kita berbeda kelas, kan? Aku rasa… uhm… kita seangkatan?" Yuta menyesap _beer_ itu perlahan setelah menanggapi lelaki itu.

"Aku Johnny."

"Yuta," balas yang lebih kecil lalu bersalaman dengan Johnny—si jangkung.

"Aku sudah tahu," Johnny menyeringai. Seringai yang tidak bisa terbaca apa maksudnya, membuat mata cantik itu melebar lagi.

"O-oh… benarkah?" tampak jelas raut kebingungan terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Johnny mengangguk. "Siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang pernah menyanyi lagu _ballad_ dengan suara lembutnya di festival sekolah? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," bersamaan dengan ucapan Johnny barusan, pipi lembut itu menghangat. Bukan, bukan karena _beer_. Tentu saja karena ucapan Johnny. "Banyak orang yang membicarakanmu. Menyebutmu mata bulat, _healing_ - _smile_ , atau panggilan aneh apalagi yang kudengar. _Well_ … Aku tahu sekarang mengapa mereka menyebutmu _healing-smile_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tanpa tersenyum pun, wajahmu seolah menghipnotis semua orang yang menatapmu. Apalagi kalau tersenyum, benar-benar bisa membuat orang sakit menjadi sembuh. Dan aku suka."

Seketika kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga perut Yuta. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk pujian bertubi-tubi dari lelaki yang baru saja ia kenali ini. Mata polos itu mengerjap, membuatnya tampak benar-benar seorang _innocent_ yang ketika kau melihatnya, akan mengingatkanmu pada cinta pertama yang begitu polos.

Johnny bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah menghiasi pipi berkulit seputih susu itu. Ditambah dengan kerjapan mata kebingungannya, serta sinar mata _onyx_ -nya itu, membuatnya tampak begitu indah di mata Johnny. Benar-benar sosok yang begitu cantik. Johnny selama ini hanya melihat Yuta dari kejauhan dan dengan jarak sejelas ini…

Dia adalah pahatan terindah Tuhan yang pernah ia temui.

"U-uhm aku minta maaf," Yuta perlahan membuka suara—meskipun suara yang ia keluarkan begitu kecil hingga Johnny nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu banyak tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu sedikitpun tentangmu."

"Tidak masalah," Johnny memamerkan gigi putihnya saat ia tersenyum dengan sangat cerahnya. "Kita bisa berteman baik kan, sejak sekarang?"

"Tapi… itu tidak adil."

Johnny hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jadi… kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang diriku?"

Yuta langsung menoleh ke arah Johnny dan seketika ia langsung sadar akan kesalahannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, saling menyelami lebih dalam. Ada sesuatu yang tak tertahankan. Keheningan tercipta, namun kali ini bukanlah keheningan karena kecanggungan yang menerpa mereka. Tatapan mereka semakin intens, seolah mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam di sebuah dunia yang baru saja mereka temukan. Kupu-kupu semakin memenuhi keduanya, juga mata itu semakin dekat.

Hingga akhirnya yang mereka ingat saat itu, ketika mata coklat itu memenjarakan sang _onix_ ke dalamnya. Ketika mata itu sama-sama tertutup seolah tidak merelakan satu sama lain keluar dari perangkapnya masing-masing.

Saat bibir _juicy_ itu menyentuh bibir mungil _pink_ yang sudah lama menggodanya.

Dan saat itulah mereka menyadari, waktu tak bisa diputar, namun mereka berharap waktu bisa berhenti.

 **-To Be Continued-**

HOLA!

Sudah lumayan panjang loh chapter ini?! Wkwkwkwkwk xD

Terima kasih banget oke bagi yang sudah membaca, mau sabar menanti :'D

Aku sayang semua yang sempet membaca ❤

Oke, last~

Mind to RnR? Sankyu~~ ^^ ❤

-with love,

L. F.


End file.
